


BETRAYAL

by ioeides_solstice



Category: Moments of Alwaysness - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioeides_solstice/pseuds/ioeides_solstice
Summary: Choi Soobin, the leader of a nomad group—unexpectedly meets Choi Yeonjun, the leader of the soldiers who were guarding the noblemen that Soobin's group sabotaged.What will happen when the two vicious men meet?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	BETRAYAL

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a k-drama named "Hotel Del Luna"

A group of bandits set out to sabotage a particular set of noblemen who were on their way to a specific location. 

The leader of the pack, Choi Soobin, averted his gaze below the ground they were standing at to see that their 'target' had already arrived. He chuckles in satisfaction as he turns to look at his partner, Hueningkai, giving him a nod as a signal to start their raid. 

"Let's go." With that, their troops immediately made their way to the the passing noblemen. 

And inside a royal palanquin sat a handsome prince, who looked outside the window innocently, only to realize that an arrow almost hit his face. 

As arrows flew across the air, the horses neighed as people screamed in fear as they saw the bandits approaching them. The prince and the queen who was with him inside looked at each other in fear and confusion as the ruckus outside became even worse. 

Meanwhile, the ruthless leader watched them from above. He removes the cloth that covered his face as he blows his whistle, a sign that the combat has started. 

Hueningkai, on the other hand, rode his horse all the way to the royal palanquin. And as he opened the window, he looked to see the handsome prince who was sitting inside, and with a smug look, he grabs the silk bundle the prince had in hand and immediately set off. 

But as he did, a sharp object made its way towards him, he manages to dodge it and accidentally falls of from his horse, but then, one of the guards clashed his sword against him. Hueningkai reacts quickly by grabbing his sword causing both of their blades to collide.

It then led to an intense sword fight. The sound of their swords swishing in the air and as it clanged made the atmosphere even more intense. As they fought, the skilled soldier manages to hit Hueningkai's back, causing him to lose balance. 

This alarmed Soobin, he then proceeded to grab the wooden bow he had in his back and pointed the arrow towards the soldier attacking his partner. Soobin took his shot towards him, but with an instinct of a tiger, the soldier was able to swerve the arrow with his sword. The soldier landed his gaze at the person who was sitting on his horse, observing the people fight with each other. 

Soobin covered his face with the cloth surrounding him and proceeds to blow the whistle again as a sign of retreat, as he's been spotted by one of the guards. Immediately, all the bandits ran away, especially Hueningkai. 

Soon enough, Soobin found himself being chased by the guard who found him. 

"Ha!" The fierce soldier shouted, commanding the horse to go faster. As the gap between them began to shorten, the warrior throws himself onto the bandit, causing both of them to lose balance and fall off. 

The soldier huffed in relief as he finally caught the bandit. He then proceeded to remove the cloth that covered his face, but as he did, all he could do was stare at the beauty of the person that he had captured. His pretty eyes, pale skin, and plump lips enthralled the soldier, he was beyond ethereal, it took his breath away. 

The bandit uses this chance to grab the rock that was near him, hitting the soldier with it on the head, causing him to groan, and Soobin to escape from his grasp. He mercilessly kicks the soldier until he lost his consciousness.

\--

As the soldier opened his eyes, he's greeted by a painful slap in the face. He hissed in pain, realizing that he was all tied up, and that he was riding his horse. 

"Took you long enough to wake up." The look in the bandit's eyes were no different from before, cold.

The soldier looked around his surroundings to see a beautiful view. Above them was a breathtaking blue sky, and below it was the deep blue sea. But then, he placed his gaze towards the other man riding a horse. 

"You're their leader, aren't you? The infamous thieves from Gaori Village." The tied-up soldier questioned, but the other didn't answer, and had no intention of doing so "That means you're a nomad from Goguryeo." 

"Shut up." Soobin glared at the annoying soldier, regretting that he didn't cover his mouth up.

"We're the same then, I was also from there. Quite a coincidence, huh?" The soldier laughs at his statement, triggering the bandit "Hi brother, or should I call you sister?"

"Sister? You must be crazy." Without hesitation, he kicked the soldier off from his horse, resulting him to land on the hard and rocky ground. He groaned in pain as the bandit got off from his horse. He took out a jar filled with liquor, chugging whatever's left inside it. After he did, he simply throws the empty jar towards the soldier's hands and sighed as he leaned himself onto his horse, resting in a casual manner. 

"I'm just a low-class warrior who's in charge of escorting my superiors." The soldier told the ruthless bandit, but he didn't seem to listen "You won't make that much money by holding me hostage." 

The bandit releases a 'tch' sound as he looked towards the soldier "I know how I'm going to get money." 

"What?" The soldier asks "I just told you that it'd be useless to keep me hostage." 

"The noble prince who didn't even care about losing his silk bundle.." The bandit stops midway as he takes small steps towards the soldier "Seemed to care dearly about something else, don't you think?" 

The soldier could only chuckle at the bandit's words "It seems like you didn't just escort his travels." 

"I just talked to him a few times so that he wouldn't be bored along the way, but it seems like I'm too charming to not fall in love with, don't you think?" The soldier gives of a smug look, rather proud of his good looks. 

"Then your face must be worth a decent amount of money." 

The soldier laughed along, seemingly scared for his life, but he didn't want to show it "Can't I just talk you into letting me go?" 

"No." The taller answered quite bluntly as he was beginning to feel annoyed. 

"If you set me free, I could persuade the prince even more, right?" He tried to convince the thief standing in front of him with a quirky grin. 

"If I cut off that blabbering tongue of yours.." The bandit trails off, holding the hostage's chin, making him look up to his face "Will the price of your face fall?" 

The soldier gulped as shivers run down his spine as the man threatened him "How can you say such a scary thing?" 

"I tend to do so." The bandit smirked, it was his trademark expression after all. He turns his attention to his horse who was running away from him "Damn, that horse." 

As Soobin chased his horse, the soldier used this as his chance to stand up. But unfortunately, the bandit stumbles upon a rock and slips into a pit of quicksand. He shrieked in fear as the ground sucked him slowly. 

The soldier watched as the bandit struggled to escape from the quicksand. The struggling bandit then removed the cloth that surrounded her neck, hoping that the soldier would help him escape with it.

"Pull me up!" The bandit commanded, but the soldier didn't listen "What the hell? Are you deaf? I said pull me up!" 

"How can I do that when you're just talking?" The soldier scoffed as he gestured his tied hands forward for the struggling bandit to see "If my hands and feet were free, I could help you much better, don't you think? Just give me your sword." 

"Shit." The poor bandit muttered to himself as half his body was drowning in sand. He didn't know whether to trust the soldier or not, but his life was at stake. He decided to get up by himself, already aware that it was useless to do so. The situation just became even more worse as he continued squirming.

"Don't move, or you'll get sucked in even more." The soldier told him, and all the bandit could do was glare at him in annoyance as he takes out the sword from his scabbard, throwing it to the soldier's direction. 

The soldier proceeded to free himself from the ropes that tied him. He then looks at the miserable expression shown in the bandit's face and walks away. 

"Where...where are you going?!" He shouted in full rage, thinking that the soldier had left him behind to be sucked in alive. 

As he was struggling to free himself, a rope miraculously appears, he glanced up to see the soldier holding the other end of the rope. He's surprised to see him as he thought that he left him behind to die. 

"What are you waiting for? Grab the rope!" The soldier shouted, snapping him away from his train of thoughts. He held on to the rope tightly as the soldier helped him escape. 

\--

Soobin was all alone in the vast oasis, observing the breathtaking view as colors of orange and pink were mixed along the skies that were decorated with puffy clouds. The sun was slowly making its way to the horizon, slowly hiding itself from the dear bandit's eyes. It was a beautiful sight that made Soobin's heart feel carefree despite being tied in ropes.

"Look how the tables have turned." The soldier cackled as the bandit breathed in relief whilst looking down. The soldier points his sword against the bandit's neck, making him look up "You're my hostage now." 

"Price on myself would be much higher than of a lowly warrior's face." The insult he threw made the soldier chuckle lightly. 

"Actually, I'm not a low-class warrior. You see, the prince that was escorting earlier, he is the heir to the Yeonju throne." 

"So what? do I look like I care?" The pretty bandit scoffed, the reputation of the man beside him was the least of his problems. 

"Watch your mouth, you're talking to the captain of the Yeonju Army." The soldier bragged with a boastful tone.

As the 'Captain' said those words, a rock hits head head once again, causing him to lose consciousness. Soobin sat for a moment, confused to why the captain himself had lost balance. But then he stands up to see his partner Hueningkai with that familiar addictive smile of his. He looked at the soldier's face and immediately gave him a kick directly at his stomach, throwing a smug look to the unconscious soldier.

A smile formed itself in Soobin's face as he sees his partner placing with a stone in his hand. At that moment, the sunset ended quickly, showing the view of a breathtaking moon. 

"What do we do about him?" Hueningkai asks, his finger pointing towards the unconscious soldier. 

"Leave him be." Soobin didnt't even bother looking at the soldier's face and just enjoyed the view in front of him, admiring dark sky with glinting eyes. 

"Okay." Hueningkai sits beside Soobin, also admiring the view. But the person beside him was his best view. The view that he wanted to see everyday. His heart warms as he sees Soobin smile like an angel. 

His feelings toward Soobin were true, but he just can't bring himself to say it. With that, he heaved a sigh and laid down the sand as he watched the stars twinkle. Just like the way his eyes would sparkle at the sight of Soobin. 

\--

Days had passed and there was no sign of where the soldier had run off too, but Soobin didn't seem to mind, since that solider basically saved his life. 

All he could focus about was the beautiful tree standing in front of him. He admired it silently, slowly feeling calmer as he does. 

"Soobin-ah!" He glances to the person who called him, he smiles as he realizes that it was Hueningkai. Both of them stood together, hands on their backs as they both stared at the beautiful tree "With this tree that you love, I'll build you the biggest house that has ever existed. Then you can have it." 

Soobin laughs at his partner's statement "What? You'll build me a house with this tree?" 

"Yeah." Hueningkai answers in a cool manner as he looked at Soobin's face "Forget it. I don't intend on living in a house, especially with you." 

Soobin let out the biggest smile that he could make as he laughed. That might have been the most untrue lie that he had ever spoken with his own two lips. 

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious," Hueningkai told him, lips slowly forming to a tiny pout "You're bound to get old, you should think about settling down. I don't want an old man living under a tarp." 

Soobin snorts at Hueningkai's statement "It would be impossible. Hueningkai, the life I live is when I could be captured and killed any time. I don't expect to live until I'm old and weary." 

"But you can." Hueningkai said "There's a possibility, you know, don't be so pessimistic." 

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Soobin questioned, crossing his arms as faced his partner "Make me believe your words then." 

"The fortune teller told me that I'll live a long life, just like this tree in front of us. I'm expected to live for about a hundred years, so I'll give you half of it." Hueningkai gave him a huge smile, warming Soobin's heart. 

Soobin raised an eyebrow, eyeing the boy beside him with happy eyes "But if you do, you'll die." 

"You're right," Hueningkai said, but then shrugged of Soobin's statement towards him "It's okay though. I don't mind dying for you, so you can have it all." 

Soobin could only smile at Hueningkai's sweet words. Hueningkai smiles at the sight of Soobin's smile, a rare side of him. The wind blew gently as they looked at the tree, giving the soft shivers as they continued observing the tree in front of them that was filled with life.

"Come on, we should go look for some food." Soobin was the first one to walk away from the tree. Hueningkai followed his steps as they make way to where their horses were at. 

"Let's not get caught." Hueningkai gives an assuring smile to Soobin as they set off to the nearest marketplace that they could find. 

\--

Soobin groaned in pain, blood was coming out from the wound in his leg. 

As they were stealing from the market, a passerby had caught them. Soon enough, the guards came and they both had to fight, causing them to split up. Soobin ended up with a bleeding leg as one of the soldiers as sliced their sword over his pale flesh. 

He found an abandoned stable for horses and decided to rest there for a moment, since he couldn't tolerate the pain in his leg. 

"The slaves have disappeared!" Soobin watched through a small peephole to see soldiers swarming over the place, obviously looking for them. 

But then, he heard a door open, releasing a creek sound that made him uncomfortable. As soon as he heard little footsteps, he quickly grabbed hold of the dagger he had beside him, ready to attack whoever it was without mercy. 

As the footsteps got closer, he became even more tense. He then began to attack, startling whoever the person was. He swinged his dagger with precise technique, but the person was able to dodge it. 

As he was about to stab the person's face, the person quickly grabs his hand, preventing him from doing so.  
Soobin breathes and realizes that it was the soldier that he had tried to hold hostage before. 

Both of them look outside to see that soldiers were coming their way. Soobin's eyes shook in fear as he ran to hide away. 

The soldier exits the room to find his guards outside with their weapons out. Then they immediately put the down at the sight of their captain. 

"He's not here, search outside." Yeonjun told his fellow soldiers, who nodded in agreement with his statement. He proceeded to shoo the rest of the soldiers away before entering the stables again, searching for the familiar bandit to whom he had found himself attached to. After a few seconds of searching, he found the wounded bandit behind a few wooden boxes, sitting on the floor as he concealed the pain that his wound was inflicting on him. 

"I heard that the market, where slaves from Goguryeo are traded, was attacked." The soldier said, covering up the bandit's wound with a piece of cloth "I immediately thought of you and your people, so I came to check. Thank goodness I'm nimble, I almost got killed by your dagger." 

"No, I'm nimble because I saved you." The soldier scoffed in disbelief after hearing the bandit's words. 

"I'm much obliged. But what about this?" He immediately points at the little scar in his face "My face is very precious, how will you pay for this?" 

"Too bad," The bandit rolls his eyes "The young prince from Yeonju Castle adores your face, with what will you seduce him with now?" 

Soobin looks away, seemingly pissed a little, but doesn't care anyway. The soldier could only smile at the sarcasm that he heard in the bandit's tone "Is my face the only thing he adores?" 

The soldier gives him a smile as the bandit gives him a glare. He suddenly tightens the cloth that covered the bandit's wound, causing him to wince in pain. 

"Don't be such a baby." The soldier says.

"Let go! Let go!" Soobin heard a desperate cry coming from outside. He then looks at the little peephole again to see a familiar person getting dragged by soldiers. He quickly noticed that it was his partner, Hueningkai. 

"Shut it! Get him over here at once. What are you waiting for?" One of the guards said. Soobin's eye widened as he sees his partner getting dragged as his arms were tied with ropes. It made him scurry with worry the longer he watched the situation unfold "Get up, you nasty slave." 

"You scoundrels.." Hueningkai growled with anger, glaring at them with every single ounce of anger he could unleash with a single glare "Let me go at once!" 

"Hueningkai.." Soobin attemptee to stand up, shaking with fear as he saw his partner getting captured "Hueningkai, I must save him.." 

The bandit tried to run, but the soldier didn't let him. He held the bandit in place as he tried to escape. 

"Let me go! It's Hueningkai." Soobin said, tears almost falling from his eyes. He kept on shouting, making the soldier cover his mouth with his spare hand. 

"If you get out, you'll get caught too." The soldier whispered to his ear as he tried to silence the bandit's screams "I'll give you my word, I'll be sure to save him and bring him to you. I promise." 

Soobin continued to struggle, trying to get out from the soldier's hands that trapped him, desperate to go and try to save his partner. 

\--

Hours had passed, and Soobin was currently waiting for the soldier to come. He didn't know why he trusted the soldier, but he ended up doing so. All he could care about was whether Hueningkai was safe or not. 

He continued to wait, his anxiousness going up as each second passed by. He heard a horse neigh all of a sudden and turned his head to where it came from. Soobin looked to see two men riding on a horse.

"Hueningkai.." Soobin immediately ran towards the two men. 

"Easy, easy.." The soldier says as he got of his horse, then helping an injured Hueningkai down. Soobin runs to Hueningkai, hugging him. 

"Are you alright?" Soobin touched his face as he notices the bruises and scars that covered his face, scanning his face from left to right. 

Hueningkai could only chuckle as he sees the concerned look on his partner's face "I'm alright." 

As Soobin was busy worrying, the other person who was watching them lets out a cough, wanting attention from him. He turns around and sees a smile in the soldier's face. 

"I kept my word, now what will you give me in return?" The soldier asks, a smug look in his face. 

Soobin gives him a smile, feeling thankful towards the soldier "Thank you.." 

"No problem." 

"By the way, what's your name?" The question makes the soldier smile. 

"Glad you asked.." The soldier said "I'm Choi Yeonjun, and may I ask what your name is?" 

"Soobin." The bandit answered.

"Hueningkai." The other answered. 

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Soobin asks Yeonjun, surprisingly, Yeonjun shakes his head, signaling 'no' as an answer. 

"Is that how you should thank me?" Yeonjun pouted as he crossed his arms. 

"I already said thank you." Soobin scoffs, trying his best not to smile, or else he'll seem weird. 

"A thank you is not enough, right Hueningkai?" He glances at him, giving him some sort of signal. 

"Ah, yes. You should offer him a drink as well, Soobin.." Hueningkai said rather awkwardly and Soobin raised an eyebrow at Hueningkai's weird action, but he didn't bother asking anyway as he felt tired after constant hours of worrying about his partner's life. 

"Fine, just give him a bottle." Soobin groaned and the other two just laughed. 

\--

Soobin encountered another sleepless night, and so he stayed up, watching the view of the nostalgic night sky as he sat by the seashore, drinking his thoughts away. 

To his surprise, Yeonjun came by and sat with him. He didn't react though, as he had no energy to do so. 

"You're here." Yeonjun said. 

"How did you find me here?" Soobin questioned. This place was his 'secret spot', the place that he held dear. 

"Kai told me," The other answered shortly. He released a sigh as he looked upon the breathtaking view "You should've told me that you found a place like this. Don't keep it to yourself." 

"It's a good place to drink alone. Get lost." Soobin told him as he picked up his jar filled with liquor, drinking it. 

Yeonjun smiled in pure bliss as he watched Soobin drink. He noticed a small firefly. Without a doubt, he catched it, creating a thump sound as he pressed his two hands together, trapping the firefly inside. 

He kept his hands closed as he placed them closer to Soobin's direction. Soobin leaned over, curious to see the firefly that he had captured. 

Yeonjun slowly opens his hands, showing a small firefly that sparkled like a shiny emerald. Both of them watched the insect fly away. As they remained put, more fireflies appeared, making the scenery in front of them look even more enchanting. 

"Now do you see that this view is much better than the other one?" Yeonjun says, making Soobin's heart flutter. But since he's the tsundere type, he chooses not to let it show. 

"Fireflies are all the same, the scenery is no different." Soobin scoffed, hiding his inner emotions. The feeling of his racing heart was rather difficult to manage.

"Of course they are," Yeonjun pouted "Before, you were all alone, but now I'm here with you." 

"So what?" The other pretended as if he wasn't flustered. 

"Every sight that you'll see with me will be different," Yeonjun clarified "From now on, drinking here alone won't make you happy." 

"Yeah, whatever." Soobin spat as they made eye contact with each other. 

Yeonjun was the first one to look away. With a smile on his face, he said "Mark my words, you'll be waiting for me to show up suddenly just like today." 

Yeonjun then picks up the wine jar that Soobin reserved for himself and drank the rest of it, sharing an indirect kiss with each other. 

Soobin keeps thinking about the words that Yeonjun said to him, not even bothering about his wine jar that Yeonjun had finished. He stared at the man beside him as if he wasn't gonna get a chance to see him the next day. 

He tried to distract himself as he begins to feel sentimental. Soobin averts his attention to the scenery in front of him. He noticed how the fireflies twinkled as if they were the stars. 

He sighed, knowing that this moment will surely end, but he planned on cherishing it. 

\--

"Soobin-ah, where are you going?" Hueningkai questioned him. 

"To steal some wine." Soobin lied. The night felt unexpectedly lonely for him "I need a drink." 

"Of course you do." Hueningkai looks down, already knowing the reason behind his actions. He knew that Soobin wouldn't steal so carelessly. He knew why Soobin wanted to go at the castle. 

He knew, but he just kept silent.

"I'll be back." Hueningkai watches as Soobin ran, seeing his figure slowly becoming smaller as he went further. He sighed in disappointment as he kicked a rock that was innocently standing beside him. 

\--

Yeonjun was standing at the Castle's balcony, obviously thinking about someone with a smile on his face. A certain somebody who had skin as pale as the moon's white light, lips as red as the roses scattered across the castle gardens. Someone who was as beautiful as the scenery in front of him, or possibly even more. 

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Yeonjun turned around to see one of his guards bowing at him. 

"This place has the nicest view of the moon." Yeonjun answered, looking at the moon once again. 

"Prince Taehyun has come to see you." The guard told him. Yeonjun glanced over to see the prince smiling at him with his servant standing right beside him, holding a tray of tea. 

Yeonjun bowed to the prince, as he should. The gesture makes the prince's smile widen.

But then, his keen eyes notice a person pass through the hallways like a cheetah. The white scarf that he saw seemed too familiar. 

"Would you like to have some tea with me, Yeonjun?" The prince asked kindly, hoping for a yes. 

The prince became fond of the soldier. The soldier who guided his travels, who kept him safe and gave him company whenever he needed it. He was indeed infatuated with the prince, he could no longer deny it anymore. 

"Sorry, my prince. I forgot that I have some duties to do." Yeonjun denied his request, wanting to see someone else "I should go now." 

The prince smiled bitterly as he sees the soldier walk away, deeply affected by the rejection that he had just faced. 

\--

The crickets endlessly chirped as Soobin took a step, a jar of wine in his hand, with a moon carved onto it. He pulled down the cloth that covered his face, a hint of disappointment could be seen in his expression. 

He then gasped in shock as someone pulled his arm, making him face the opposite direction. His eyes land upon a smiling Yeonjun, and he can't help but feel a tingly feeling in his chest. 

Finally, he saw the smile that he wanted to see. 

Soobin snapped away from his thoughts, pulling his arm away from Yeonjun's grip in a harsh manner. 

"Why are you leaving? Didn't you come to the palace to see me?" Yeonjun teased cheekily. 

"No, I came here to steal." Soobin lied, avoiding eye contact with Yeonjun "A clumsy man was keeping guard, so I thought it'd be a great time to steal." 

"I thought I ran into someone I dearly missed..," Yeonjun trailed off "But It seems like I just ran into a thief." 

Soobin huffed, making Yeonjun chuckle. Both of them became silent, until Yeonjun takes away the wine jar that Soobin supposedly stole. 

"What's this? Another wine jar? You know that these belong to someone precious, right?" Yeonjun asked him, obviously trying to tick him off. 

"So what? You think I'd come here to steal something useless?" Soobin ridiculed him, accompanied by a simple eye roll that gestured his annoyance.

"No, what I think is that you came here to see me yourself because you're disappointed that I didn't show up when you were drinking," Yeonjun smirks in satisfaction as he sees Soobin's face. 

"Forget it." Soobin told him. He tried to get it back, but he failed to do so. 

Soobin then remembered what he had seen earlier, slightly jealous by it "It seemed like you were busy trying to seduce the prince, shouldn't you be going now? 

"Does it seem like I'm the one who's seducing him?" Yeonjun snorted "He's the one trying to flirt with me." 

"You're one lucky person. You even get to drink wine from someone so noble." Soobin mocked.

"I like these better. They're mine anyway." Yeonjun says as he showed Soobin the wine jar "I'm going to confiscate this." 

"Tch, you don't have to tell me." Soobin crossed his arms. 

"Besides.." Yeonjun then places his other hand onto his chest "You already stole what you came here for." 

"Whatever." 

"You should go back. The guards are very alert nowadays because of the rebel forces. It's dangerous for you to be here, Soobin-ah." 

"You think I don't know?" 

"Then you should go. I'll pay for the bottle the next time we meet." He gestures a goodbye with his fingers.

Soobin watched as Yeonjun ran away. He stops himself from smiling, but to no avail, a small grin appears on his face. 

\--

"How long are you gonna keep it from him, Soobin?" Hueningkai questioned his partner. 

"I'm planning to tell him soon, just give me time, Kai.." Soobin told his partner. He didn't expect to become so attached to someone. He didn't expect that he would grow feelings for a man that he considered as an enemy. 

"Tell me what?" Soobin hears a voice behind them, only to realize that it was Yeonjun. 

Hueningkai stood up, feeling the need to leave "I'll give you both some privacy.." 

Both of them are left alone in each other's company. There's an awkward silence between them, as both of them don't know what they wanted to say. 

"This is the last time that we'll see this scenery together.." Soobin managed to tell him without breaking down in tears "We're leaving soon." 

He heard Yeonjun letting out a sigh as he heard what he said "Are you going to join the rebellion?" 

"It's better than living as a thief, getting caught and killed eventually," Soobin smiled bitterly.

Yeonjun didn't have the strength to look at Soobin "Just come with me to the palace, I can keep you safe."

Soobin didn't know how to feel, or how he should react. He just faced the rocky floor so that he doesn't shed tears in front of the man he liked. 

Yes, Soobin liked him, and he couldn't deny it anymore. But he had to make a choice. 

"Are you telling me to abandon my people and go to you?" Soobin asked him. He stood up, wanting to run away, but Yeonjun gripped onto his wrist "I'm sorry Yeonjun, I can't do that."

"Then shall I come to you?" Yeonjun stood up along with Soobin, his hand gripping onto Soobin's wrist "If you beg me to come, I will risk my life to do so." 

"Don't," Soobin's voice cracked, but his heart shattered as he had to say those words "There's no way that we can be together."

"Right.." Yeonjun couldn't express the disappointment and pain that he felt. His hand slowly lost it's grip on Soobin's wrist. He looked at the scenery in front of them, a little part of him still hoped that he would stay, but that seemed unlikely "I suppose I don't have any reason to come back here anymore.." 

Yeonjun picked up one of the two wine jars that Soobin had bought, caressing it lightly with his fingers. 

"Yeonjun—" 

"You were a great drinking buddy..." Yeonjun smiled bitterly as he glanced at Soobin "So I will miss you...dearly." 

Yeonjun wanted to say something else, but it was stuck in his throat. The words he wanted to say the most wouldn't come out of his mouth, and so he gave up. 

Soobin could only watch as Yeonjun walked away. He felt a pang of regret. He wanted to distract himself from the feeling of sorrow that slowly swallowed him whole. 

And so he drank, alone. 

\-- 

A wine jar was tied onto a beautiful tree, and once Soobin saw that, he couldn't think of anyone else but Yeonjun. 

"He was here.." Soobin said breathlessly as he looked upon the wine jar that was hanging above him "He—"

Hueningkai ran towards him "Everyone is ready, when should we leave?" 

"He was here..." Soobin repeated, making Hueningkai avert his gaze to what Soobin was looking at, and he immediately knew what Soobin meant "He's probably there now. Let me go see him one last time." 

As Soobin was about to go, Hueningkai stops him, his hand desperately held onto Soobin's arm "Soobin-ah.." 

"Don't worry, I'll come back." Soobin gives him an assuring smile "I promise.."

Hueningkai lets go of Soobin in a steady manner. But a part of him didn't want Soobin to come back, he wanted Soobin to be happy, even if it meant leaving him behind. 

Because he loved him, so much that it hurt. 

"You don't need to come back. I'll be fine either way, so do as you wish." A smile appears in Hueningkai's face, trying his best not to show how much heartbreak he's feeling. 

"No, I will come back," Soobin told him "Just let me see him one last time. Wait for me..." 

And so Soobin went. He rode his horse all the way to the first place he could think of. The beach where they drank with each other, the place that they considered special. A place for them only. 

He arrived, holding his wine jar, hoping that he would get to see him one last time. 

But as he turned around, blades were pointed against him, making him freeze. And now, he's face-to-face with the prince. His grip on his wine jar slowly became more aggressive. 

"All your people will die because of you." The prince told him. And then, his world shattered, just like what happened to the jar as he dropped it. 

\--

Soldiers attacked the thieves inside the forest. Hueningkai was busy fighting for his life, for his friends, for Soobin. 

He swinged his sword with anger. He didn't care about whom he had killed or hurt, all he could think about was Soobin, and the betrayal of whom they considered a 'friend'. 

He growled in anger as he witnessed his people getting attacked. But before he could even pick up his sword again, someone kicks him in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain as his back hit a tree. 

A familiar soldier points his sword on his neck. He looks up to see the soldier that he once trusted. 

"Just catch the ones who stole." The soldier heartlessly commanded his guards. 

He then approached Hueningkai, who was all tied up. The anger in his eyes were intense. 

"Why are you taking all the innocent bystanders?" Hueningkai questioned with pure rage. 

"I'm not here to catch thieves," Yeonjun confessed "I'm here to quell the rebels." 

"What?" Hueningkai asked in disbelief. 

"I'll try my best to make you survive as a slave," Yeonjun tries to persuade him "But for me to do that, all your men must be killed as rebels." 

"Why.. why are you doing this?" 

-𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊-

Yeonjun waited for Soobin to come, on the place where they spent the most time together, hoping that Soobin had seen his sign and come back running to him at this moment. But his thought about Soobin were broken upon hearing a familiar voice, one that he would only hear within castle halls. 

"My father is looking for you." Yeonjun was shocked to realize that the Prince found him here. 

"Why is your father looking for me?" Yeonjun asked, beginning to feel anxious. 

"We received a tip that you are in a league with the rebels." The prince told him "You will die if you go and see my father now. So I sent my soldiers to capture the people who are helping the person that you're currently waiting for." 

"W-what do you mean?" Yeonjun asked, almost trembling in fear. 

"Those bandits are remnants of Goguryeo," The prince reminded him "If you capture them all and bring them to him, he will no longer be suspicious of you."

"But they're just wandering thieves that steal from peddlers," Yeonjun explained "They're—" 

"If you are executed as a traitor, all your subordinates and everyone related to you will be killed." The prince warned "Even if there are hundreds of them, he will kill them all." 

-𝐄𝐍𝐃 𝐎𝐅 𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊-

"I wanted to find ways to be with both of you. I wished to go to the new country. I wanted to travel with you.." Yeonjun professed "But I got busted."

"Pathetic." Hueningkai whispered to himself.

"I must take your lives to cover it up, and once I do, I will pay for everything I did with my own life." 

"Just save Soobin..." Yeonjun looks at Hueningkai, rather confused. 

"And to do that.." Hueningkai continued "You must live as a traitor instead of explaining the excuses that you gave me."

"Very well then." Yeonjun sighed, agreeing to Hueningkai's deal. 

\--

Along the dungeons of Yeonju Castle was where Soobin laid. His entire body was tied up with ropes as he laid down the moldy, rotten floor. 

"Thanks to you, I made a great contribution," Soobin opened his eyes as he heard someone's voice. The voice of a traitor. 

Soobin limped as he struggled to get up. He shot Yeonjun the deadliest glare he could give, one that was filled with resentment and hatred towards him. 

"I will kill you..." Soobin uttered, the tone in his voice spat venomous wrath "At all costs."

"If you wish to kill me," The soldier resumed "You will have to stay alive." 

With that being said, Yeonjun walked away, abandoning Soobin inside his dungeon as he struggled to breathe. 

Yeonjun could hear the cries of help that Soobin made and that made him stop in his tracks. It was unbearable for him to know that everyone he loved is now suffering because of him. 

\--

Soobin sat, the colour in his face had disappeared as now, he's about to witness his partner's execution. 

Hueningkai looked upon Soobin's eyes, and they showed no emotion at all. Soobin was exhausted, not knowing what to do. Once they both make eye contact, Hueningkai forces a smile, mouthing "I'll be okay.." 

The smile on Hueningkai's face disappeared at the moment his execution began. One of the guards kicked the piece of wood that helped Hueningkai up. The rope wrapped around his neck began to feel tighter. 

"Hueningkai! Hueningkai! No! Please don't do this! Let him go." He screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes were still fixated at Hueningkai, his heart breaking as each second passed by. 

And there, he watched as the person who loved him most, took his last breath.

"Hueningkai..." Tears exited Soobin's eyes. He lost all his energy, his will to live. His life might be the next thing that he may lose. 

One of the soldiers pushed him forward, taking out a sword. Soobin didn't bother fighting for his life, he was already dead inside. 

But before the sword could cut his neck, one of the doors flung open, revealing Prince Taehyun, and the traitor. 

The prince chuckled as he saw Soobin's miserable face. His eyes were red from crying, scars filled his face, and his lips were dry. 

"The general says that you gave him a huge contribution. Hence, I will spare your life." The prince announced. 

Soobin didn't care, his deadly stare was pointed towards Yeonjun, who watched him, showing no care nor emotion at all. 

But deep inside, Yeonjun regretted, hated himself for what he had done. What he made Soobin go through. He held the moon-shaped ornament he had in hand. 

The one that he was supposed to give to him. 

His hand bled as the sharp ornament pierced his skin, coating it with his own blood.

\-- 

On that fateful day, people were cheering, obviously celebrating something. People let out huge lanterns as a celebration of a wedding. 

And on the balcony of Yeonju Castle stood the newly married couple, who watched as the lanterns shone brightly in the night sky as they slowly floated away. 

The prince gave a smile to his husband, Choi Yeonjun, who faked a smile towards him. 

Below the balcony on which they stood at, was a familiar man who wore the same white cloth that covered his face. He killed each of the guards that stood on his way. 

He was here to get his revenge.

And on that day, Prince Taehyun rested inside his bedroom, waiting for his husband to come and accompany him, as it was their honeymoon. 

The prince smiled as he saw a figure standing in front of him "Yeonjun-ah, is that you?" 

The person flicked the curtains open, and the look on the prince's face had darkened as he made eye contact with the bandit. 

"You look happy, Prince Taehyun." The bandit greeted, confusing the prince. 

The bandit let out his sword, showing it to the Prince, whose eyes shook in fear as the blade was pointed towards his neck. 

"I knew I shouldn't have shown mercy towards you." The prince glared at the bandit.

"The smile on your face was beautiful. But I don't know if it's beautiful enough." And without hesitation, he sliced his sword onto the Prince's chest "Too bad, he won't have a chance to see it again."

\--

The newly married Choi Yeonjun made his way towards his husband's chamber, where they had planned to meet. He was dressed in a marvelous white robe as he held his sword in his hand. 

Blood dripped from Soobin's hand as he waited for his target to come. The prince's fancy dress that he wore, covered his face. It was a perfect disguise. 

And once Yeonjun entered the room, he was fully prepared about what was going to happen. 

"Finally.. I've waited so long just to see you again," Yeonjun said, his heart suddenly fluttered at the sight of Soobin wearing a beautiful wedding dress "I hope there will be no hesitation as you swing your sword at me." 

Soobin geared up, scowling in a defiant manner as he gripped onto the sword he had in hand "I won't hesitate." 

"If so, I won't hesitate as well..." Yeonjun trailed off, preparing himself "To throw myself to the sword." 

Soobin screamed with rage as he dashed towards Yeonjun, swinging his sword towards his direction. 

It was a brutal fight. Who knew that the two lovers would have to meet such a cruel fate. One that made them go against each other just for the sake of survival. 

And they swayed their swords against each other. It was like a brutal dance, the one who would lose track of their movement would be the one who faced death. The atmosphere became even more tense as they danced with their blades. How unfortunate that this dance would be the first, and their last. 

Soobin's sword accidentally got stuck on a window, and as he pulled it out, the window ripped open, showing the bright glow of the night sky. 

And as Yeonjun's back faced him, Soobin was quick to slash his sword against Yeonjun's back. Yeonjun turned around weakly as Soobin pointed his sword against his neck. 

"You survived.." Yeonjun breathed.

"I survived to keep my promise to kill you." Soobin spoke.

"I'm proud of you, Soobin-ah." Yeonjun smiled bitterly as he looked at Soobin's eyes that were fuming with anger. Tears formed along his eyes as his heart kept on breaking , and the pain from his back made it worse "I'm just happy to see you again. I imagined you welcoming me as my beautiful groom, and I'd come to you, saying how much I missed you as I'd touch your face."

"Shut your mouth..." Soobin trembled as Yeonjun took one step in front of him. 

And at that moment, Yeonjun did not hesitate to pull himself at Soobin's sword. They embraced each other, but a sword was sticking out from Yeonjun's stomach. A tear dropped from Soobin's eye as he processed the situation. 

"This..is the end of us." Yeonjun whispered, his hand making way to caress Soobin's hair with the strength he had left. 

Soobin screeched with fury and fear as he pulled out his sword that pierced Yeonjun, blood splattered on hid face as the soldier ended up falling to the ground as blood gushed from his wound as he began to cough blood. 

Blood dripped from Soobin's sword. He looked at Yeonjun with resentment and terror. 

"I won't let your people survive. I will burn down this castle. You have to die after seeing all of that," Soobin told Yeonjun "Our last moment together.. is this." 

"Soobin-ah, I will keep you in my heart. I shall become the moon that shines with it's fluorescent glow, to watch you from afar." Those were the last words that Yeonjun said as his eyes closed shut, signaling that his eternal slumber had already begun. 

And on the night the moon shined its brightest, the entire Yeonju Castle burned down in flames and agony. That day, Soobin lost himself and killed a lot of people. 

That day, their love ended tragically.


End file.
